


Hearts in Sync

by HannahPelham



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain 2018, F/M, post race waffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Britta's quite stressed after the events of Bahrain and her boyfriend, Mark Webber, comforts her.





	Hearts in Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



Britta sighed in relief as she reached her hotel room, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the bed. She flopped back and closed her eyes, exhausted. It had been a stressful race from start to finish, and she was sure she had a few grey hairs afterwards. She got up and got changed into her pyjamas before she fell asleep in her Ferrari uniform, packing most of her things away in her suitcase before the flight to China. Britta crawled into bed, checking her phone for messages, finding one from Mark. 

 

_ ‘Well done to your boy. Come for a cuddle in my room? Xx’ _

 

Britta smiled as she read it, she was glad that Seb and Mark had a civil relationship these days. It could be quite messy for her if they didn’t.

 

_ ‘I’m exhausted. Come here instead? Xx’ _

 

Britta fired off the reply and curled up under the covers, not knowing if Mark would make his way to her room. For once they were staying in the same hotel. Not many people knew about their relationship, Seb and a few more Ferrari people did. She was fairly certain DC had an idea about it. She wondered if Mark would risk sneaking out of his room and up to hers. They felt like school kids sneaking out at night from their bedrooms, but it was worth it. 

 

Britta was woken a little while later by a knock on the door. It was a familiar knock. Mark. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Mark in a grey t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He walked into the room silently, closing the door behind him. He was utterly distracted by the sight of Britta in a baby blue silk nightie. He didn’t say a word, he just picked Britta up and carried her to bed, immediately noticing just how exhausted she looked. He laid her down on the large bed and got in beside her.

 

“Stressful day?” He asked quietly, looking over at her on the other side of the bed. She moved closer to him, and his arms wrapped around her. 

 

“D’you think? I was pulling my hair out!” She replied, smiling. Mark laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing down her hair. Britta rested her head on Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“So you managed to sneak out without getting caught?” 

 

“I did. I don’t think anyone saw me” Mark replied. 

 

“Do you think we should...y’know...go public soon?” Britta asked, looking up at him. 

 

“I’ve wanted to ‘go public’, as you call it, since day 1 darling, it’s up to you” Mark replied, leaning down to kiss her. Britta smiled, almost sadly, as he pulled away. 

 

“Let’s do it. No more sneaking around in hotels” She said quietly, looking at him for approval. Mark broke into a wide grin, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He snapped a photo and tweeted something, before throwing his phone to the end of the bed, reaching over to kiss Britta again. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, before Mark woke up, Britta grabbed his phone from it’s new place on the floor, a casualty of the night before’s excitement, to see what he’d tweeted. She opened up twitter to see a photo of the two of them curled up the night before, accompanied by a message.

 

_ @AussieGrit: Relaxing after a stressful race with my love x _

 

All Britta could focus on were all the tweets saying that it was about time she found love, and the lack of surprise that it was Mark. She threw the phone back on the floor and curled into Mark’s side, smiling as she fell back asleep to the gentle pounding of Mark’s heart, completely in sync with hers. 


End file.
